Sleepless Nights
by Princess Poptart243
Summary: It's late at night, and Italy's had a nightmare... he goes to Germany for comfort. Possible chapter story, slight GerIta yaoi
1. Chapter 1

** Sleepless Nights**

"... Germany?"

"Nnn, what?" Germany murmurs, half asleep.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Germany pops one of his sleepy eyes open at him, and yawns. "Why?" he asks.

"I can't sleep... I had a nightmare."

The larger man sighs, and sits up in his bed. Italy had been having nightmares lately, this is the third time this week. He rolls back the blanket and gives Italy some room. "There. Now go to sleep, Italy." Germany says as he lay down again. He closes his eyes as Italy crawls into bed, hoping that he won't be woken up once more.

**2:47 AM**

**"GERMANY!"**

"Ah!" Germany falls off the bed with a loud thud. He looks up to see Italy looking down at him, with fear in his eyes. "_Mein Gott_, Italy!" he cries. "What is wrong with you?!"

Italy crawls off the bed and sits close to Germany. "I... I had another nightmare, Germany." He curls up and hides like a turtle in his shell. He gasps as Germany pulls him closer, but shows no emotion.

"Just... _Gott verdammt..._ tell me about your nigh- er, _dream, _so I can go back to sleep. We have important things to do, you know."

Italy takes a deep breath. "O-Ok..."

***Insert cheesy stereotype nightmare here***

Germany hugs Italy to his broad chest, rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort to the small man. He has never heard something so horrifying, and for Italy to have a nightmare about it is just too much. "Germany...?" Italy looks into Germany's blue eyes. Germany smiles down at him, making the young Italian blush. "Do not worry, Italy," he says quietly.

"I will protect you. _Ich liebe dich."_

Italy sits for a moment, stunned. Then he smiles.

_"Ti amo troppo, _Germany."

Now, whenever Italy has a nightmare, he knows that Germany will always be there to comfort him, no matter what.

**Author's note: So, that's a wrap! If I get at least three reviews, I might add a second chapter... but that depends on who likes the story. I'm not going to pressure you guys, but review plz...**


	2. Italy's Special Breakfast

**Sleepless Nights**

**Ch. 2: Italy's Special Breakfast**

"Germany! Germany, wake up!"

"Eh...?" Germany opens his eyes, and groans. His back is aching from sleeping on the wooden floor. He sits up and looks around. "Italy? Where-"

**"GERMANY!"**

**"GYAAH!" **he screams as the cheerful Italian's face appears in front of him...

Upside down.

He looks up at Italy, who is hanging off the bed. "_Buongiorno,_ Germany!" The young man smiles.

**"ITALY!"** Germany shouts, making Italy fall. The German man gasps as Italy lands on his head.

**"WAAAHH!" **Italy cries, sitting up and holding his head. "That hurt, Germany!"

Germany sighs and pulls the crying Italian closer to him. "Um... Shh, there there," he says softly as he awkwardly attempts to calm an injured Italy. "It will be ok... I guess. Let me see your head." Italy sniffs and takes his hands off his head.

"Hm, just a small bump, nothing serious. _Mein Gott, _Italy, stop crying, you are not going to die." The older country**(A/N: I guess...?) **gets up and goes to the kitchen to get an ice pack. "Typical Italy... if he keeps up I'll lose mein mind." He grabs an ice pack from the freezer and turns to see a table lined with potato dishes, bacon, eggs, biscuits, and sushi. _Gott verdammt... _Germany thinks. _He's only feeding us and Japan, not the entire Axis army! Why is he making so much food? _He begins to walk down the hall when he is stopped by Italy.

"Hello, Germany!" Italy smiles and hugs Germany. "Did you see the dining room?"

Germany puts the ice pack on Italy's head and sighs. "Ja, Italy. Why did you cook so much?"

"I wanted to make you and Japan a special breakfast! And just so you know, there's not one bowl of pasta on that table!" Italy says, looking quite proud of himself. Germany looks at the table and gasps; Italy had indeed refrained from cooking pasta. "Italy, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, Germany! You said you're tired of having pasta all the time, and I was going to thank you for helping me last night so... yes. Thank you Germany!" The small Italian smiles and kisses Germany's cheek. He laughs as he skips off to the dining room.

_Mein Gott... _Germany's cheeks begin to turn pink as he touches the spot where Italy had kissed him. _Why am I so flustered? It is nothing but a kiss on the cheek._ He looks down the hall, uncertain, then begins to follow him.

_************Hetalia**********Hetalia**********Hetalia**********Hetalia************_

All is well.

Germany, Italy, and Japan are sitting at the dining room table, eating enough for an army.

Italy is eating bacon, biscuits, and eggs instead of pasta, Germany is eating a potato dish, and Japan is eating sushi.

Italy looks at Germany, and smiles when he looks back at him. Germany's cheeks turn a light pink. _He's so... _he shakes his head. _**NEIN! **__I must not think that! We are Allies! Our relationship remains strictly professional!_

Italy finishes up his food and gets up. He walks into Germany's bedroom and sits down on the bed. _Germany's bed is so soft... _he thinks. _I want to sleep in here every night..._

**Authors Note: Ha, cliffy that makes absolutely no sense!**


	3. In Which Italy Uses Germany's Bathroom

**Sleepless Nights**

**Ch.3: In Which Italy Wants to Use Germany's Bathroom**

_************Where we left off...**********Very short recap...***********_

_Italy finishes up his food and gets up. He walks into Germany's bedroom and sits down on the bed.__** Germany's bed is so soft... **__he thinks.__** I want to sleep in here every night...**_

_************Where we are now...************_

Italy keeps thinking about how soft Germany's bed is. He decided to lay down on the bed and take a small nap. "Surely Germany won't mind. I am practically his _fratello._" The young man says aloud. He curls up and closes his eyes.

Germany walks down the hallway quietly, his boots making soft thumping sounds on the wooden floor. He opens the door to his bedroom. All he can do is stand there.

Italy is on his bed, taking a nap. On his bed. In his bedroom._ That's some strange sch- __**stuff**__, _Germany thinks. **"ITALY!" **he shouts.

**"GYAAAH, PASTA!" **Italy cries. He jumps about a foot in the air before hitting his head again on the wooden floor. The bump from before is now accompanied by a much bigger bump. He begins to cry for the second time, and runs towards Germany. "Germany! Why did you scare me? I didn't know you would come back so soon! I-"

_**"That gives you no excuse to nap in mein room without mein consent, you dummkopf!" **_Germany scolds Italy, and gives him another knock on the head. He sighs. "Do not do it again, Italy." A smile forms on the small nation's face. "Yes, Germany!" His hand flies up to salute him, and hugs Germany.

Germany blushes._ Gott verdammt, Italy... why? _The hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up as Italy wraps his arms around the large man's body. His hands start to tremble slightly and his right foot taps nervously with anticipation. _What will you do to me now, Italy? Why are you making me act this way? _Italy pulls away, with a serious face, as if he is ready to ask an extremely deep question.

"Germany?"

"Yes... Italy?" Germany's fingers twitch mindlessly as he prepares for a deep, emotional-

"Germany, can I use your bathroom?"

Germany can do nothing but stand in shock. That's__**all**?! All that man wants... is to use Germany's bathroom? _Wie enttäuschend... _he thinks, then sighs. _"Fühlen sie sich frei, Italien.._" he says.

Italy smiles even wider. "Ah! _Grazie, _Germany!" He replies as he runs to the bathroom. Germany looks on after him and rubs the back of his neck. _"Warum ist Italien so verdammt liebenswert?!" _ He asks himself.

**Author's Note: Yaaay! Done wit teh third chapter! BTW, for all you people:**

_**Dummkopf- **_**idiot(German)**

_**Gott verdammt- **_**God damn(German)**

_**Wie enttäuschend- **_**How dissapointing(German)**

_**Fühlen sie sich frei, Italien- **_**Feel free, Italy(German)**

_**Grazie- **_**Thank you(Italian)**

_**Warum list Italien so verdammt liebenswert- **_**Why is Italy so damn adorable(German)**


	4. Misunderstood

**Sleepless Nights**

**Author's Note: Hey hey! So, I was thinking... You guys are the best. I love you guys. You are so awesome. You're so awesomely awesome, heck, America'd be calling YOU his heroes! 0w0**

**Warning: May include pervy!fanboy-desu Japan.**

**Ch.4: Misunderstood**

It's the middle of the day. The Axis Powers are going about their everyday buisness. Here's their daily schedule:

**8:25- **Wake up

**8:26-8:30- **Get dressed

**8:30-8:42- **Eat breakfast

**8:45-10:00- **Training session

**10:00-10:30- **Rest

**10:32-11:25- **Go over plans

**11:25-12:00- **More Training

**12:00-12:50- **Eat lunch

_And the list goes on._

Japan relaxes in his bedroom, listening to music. This is what he's listening to-

_**Koe hoe wo karashite sakenda hankyou zankyou **_

_**munashiku hibiku **_

_**hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa **_

_**nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo**_

_**futari wo kasaneteta guuzen**_

_**anten dansen hakanaku chiji ni**_

_**shosen konna mono sa tsubuyaita**_

_**kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida**_

He smiles to himself as the woman's voice reaches his ears. "Ah, Luka..." he says.

_"Anata no koe wa totemo amaidesu..."_

_"Totemo utsukushī..."_

_"Watashi wa anata ni kisushitai..."_

_"Ruka watashi no ai!"_

**"Japan!" **He jumps at the sound of Germany shouting into his ear. "A-Ah, yes, Germany!" He says and quickly turns off the iPod.

"I..." Japan carefully studies the German's features. He's... blushing? "Ah... Germany-san, are you... alright?"

Germany clears his throat and tugs at his collar. "Nein, Japan. I just..." he walks over to Japan's desk and sighs. "I need advice."

Japan nods. _"Hai, suwa~tsu te." _Germany sits down in a chair. _"Danke,_ Japan."

He observes the Asian nation's room- posters of beautiful women with strangely colored hair and large breasts- some merely high school girls. The woman with the most posters was a woman with salmon pink hair, decent breasts, and brown boots-

_巡音ルカ_

_Megurine Luka_

Germany glances at a particular picture of this Luka woman- one of her in a bright pink bikini, singing with a tall purple haired man. Under it a caption says:

_巡音ルカと神威がくぽ： __6__月__17__日にライヴ__·__イン__·__コンサート_

_Megurine Luka and Kamui Gakupo_

_Live in concert on June 17_

He is distracted by a tap on his shoulder. "Germany, what is the problem?" Japan asks.

"Well, um..." Germany starts to speak, but hesitates. _Japan will think I am a total crackpot. What am I doing?!_ He sighs. "Ah, so, Japan..."

"Yes...?"

"Well, let's say-hypothetically speaking, of course- that a certain Western nation has... 'feelings' for a nation a little further West. What kind of advice would you offer that Western nation?" Germany asks politely, awaiting Japan's answer.

Japan's face begins to turn pink. _A certain Western nation... feelings... another Western nation... Shinseina tawagoto! _Now his face is as red as Romano's tomatoes.

_Is... is Germany talking about... France? Britain?_

He turns around and pretends to look for something. _Germany has feelings for a Western nation... _He turns back to Germany. "Well, um... why don't you... just... uh..." Japan is at a loss for words. _"Watashi wa, Doitsu gomen'nasai..." _he tells him. "I am afraid I'll have to get back to you."

Germany nods, and gets to his feet. "Tell me when you come up with something, Japan. I can wait." He shakes Japan's hand and leaves.

_Eigentlich, Japan, ich kann nicht warten._

**Author's Note: All done! This will be continued, I don't care how many reviews I get, someone likes my story! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!**

**Anyways, translations:**

_**Anata no koe wa totemo amaidesu- **_**Your voice is so sweet(Japanese)**

_**Totemo utsukushī- **_**So beautiful(Japanese)**

_**Watashi wa anata ni kisushitai- **_**I want to kiss you(Japanese)**

_**Ruka watashi no ai- **_**Luka my love(Japanese)**

_**Hai, suwa~tsu te-**_** Yes, sit down.(Japanese)**

_**Danke- **_**Thank you(German)**

_**Shinseina tawagoto- **_**Holy shit(Japanese)**

_**Watashi wa, Doitsu gomen'nasai- **_**I'm sorry, Germany(Japanese)**

_**Eigentlich, Japan, ich kann nicht warten- **_**Actually, Japan, I cannot wait(German)**

**Lyrics used:**

_**Just Be Friends **_**by Megurine Luka**


	5. The Axis Powers- French Terror-tories!

**Sleepless Nights**

**Author's note: Ok. This is what you guys have been asking me about about for, like, EVAH! In this chapter, you will discover the nightmare that kicked us off. :-) **

**Ch.5: The Axis Powers: French Terror-tories!**

_Italy is making lasagna in the kitchen, humming a song he can't remember the name of._

_"Lalalalalaaaa... lasagna for dinner... I hope Germany is ok with it." He wonders. Germany doesn't typically like having pasta all the time, but as long as Italy has beer, everything is fine. As he cooks, he begins to think_**, **_**I wonder how my big brother France is doing. Maybe he's-**_

**WHAM!**

_Italy screams. A tall silhouette stands in the doorway, its cloak waving in the imaginary wind. "Italy, Germany, Japan, you are no longer countries!" it says with a familiar accent. Italy leans in. "France? It's so good to see you!" He says cheerfully._

_"Onhonhonhonhon, you'll see me every day, now, Italy!" France replies. "For you see, the Axis Powers are no longer countries, but the new territories of France! And you all have special jobs!_

•_Italy will clean, cook, and fold my clothes._

•_Japan will wash, dry, and sort my clothes._

•_And Germany will spend his life being my __**majordome!"**_

_The Frenchman laughs and picks up Italy. "You,__** mon ami, **__will make a great cook." His eyes begin to sparkle, as he leans in, his perfect lips touch-_

**"AAH!" **Italy screams, and falls out of bed. "That was scary!" He cries. **"GERMANY!" **the nation runs to the other's room...

_And that is how our story begins._

**Translations:**

_**Majordome- **_**butler(French)**

_**Mon ami- **_**my friend(French)**


	6. Camping, part 1

**A/N: Hello, there! Sorry for not updating in so long, I've been... busy. Tough last few weeks I've been going through. Yep... and with the holidays coming up, I'm just stuck, you know?**

**Sorry for being such a bummer. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sleepless Nights<strong>_

_**Ch.6: Camping trip, part 1**_

* * *

><p>Germany hated camping.<p>

You'd think that with all the nights he spent in a camp during the World Wars, he'd be fine. But he wasn't. He simply hated camping. Not military camping, he enjoyed that. But it was camping for the _fun of it_ that bothered him. All of it; the songs, the s'mores-

And the fact that this particular camping trip would be spent with the Allies. The thought of spending a week in the woods with that annoying America and his buddies was too much to bear. And even worse-

_**Italy was driving the car.**_

**Italy.**

**Was.**

**Driving.**

**The.**

**CAR.**

Of course, he'd insisted on driving the car, after all, the camping trip was his idea. And Germany loved him, he really did, but for that he could wring his skinny, pasta-noodle neck. But if he did, he would kiss him first. Yes.

He would kiss him. Kiss him and hug him and fanboy about how cute and innocent he was. And maybe cuddle with him a little. But after that, he'd wring his neck- that was a promise.

Unless he had fun, of course. Then he would kiss him and hug him and fanboy about how cute and innocent his little _freund _was. And...

Maybe cuddle with him a little. Yeah.

But he had to finish packing before America-

_**HONK!**_

"Germany, dude, let's go! The hero doesn't wait for slowpokes!" Ugh. America actually showed up. No doubt his allies had tagged along- Britain probably came against his will. And France must have been persuaded by Russia and his dark, creepy ways. China just goes places, as long as his little panda thing comes with.

"America!" Germany was freaking out. Why did that annoying burger-lover have to arrive at the most unopportune moments? "D-Don't come in! I'm not ready yet! Go bother Italy or something! Just come back later!" How could he pack everything he needed when he had that idiot knocking at his door? There was no way he could. No way in heck he'd be able to. Not a chance. Nope. No way. Never.

America could be heard chewing on his Big Mac from outside Germany's bedroom. "Come on, bro, it's not like you're naked or anything, just get on the bus!"

Ding! Lightbulb.

Thank you, America.

"Um... actually, I am naked. Please come back when I am fully clothed, because I just got out of the-" he paused. "Wait. Why the hell do we need a bus? It will be just the eight of us, right?" he opened the door and stared America dead in the eyes. "Right?"

America frowned. "Wait, you're not naked, Germany, you're just a liar! And, no, it won't be just the eight of us. I invited some friends to tag along!" Germany's face paled.

"Please... don't tell me... _Prussia_ is coming!?"

He shut the door and screamed as loud as he could. So please, feel free to shake the device you're reading this on and shout out as well.

_**"GOTT VERDAMMNT! **_**I HATE CAMPING!**_**"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>******Hetalia******Hetalia******Hetalia******<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Italy's POV<strong>

I love camping! Ve~ this was going to be so much fun, I just knew it! I packed plenty of pasta and pizza for the trip, and better yet, I got to drive! I'm such a great driver, everyone says so! And it's true- when I took my driver's test, the instructor was crying because it was so great!

But Germany seemed upset somehow... that makes me upset. So I put on my serious face. Serious face, GO!

"_Italien_... are you sure you know where we're going?" he asked me.

I turned and smiled at him. "Ve~ of course, Germany-"

"H-Hey! **EYES ON THE ROAD, DUMBASS!"**

I turned around and screamed. I'd almost hit a kitty! That was scary! I swerved and the bus went off the highway. Thank goodness we'd landed in the river!

Maybe... I'm not as great a driver as I'd thought... heheh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>******Hetalia******Hetalia******Hetalia******<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright, everyone, off the bus!"<p>

Britain couldn't believe it. When did they agree to let _Italy _drive the bus!?

* * *

><p><em><strong>******Flashback******<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Britain snored quietly. He loved naps. They were relaxing. As long as America didn't-<em>

_"Britain. Hey Britain."_

_"Hm?" he was half asleep._

_"When we go camping, can Italy drive the bus?"_

_"Huh? O-Oh, sure, whatever..."_

_"Thanks, Britain!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>******Flashback End******<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Yes. So that's why...<em> He sweatdropped. Never again would he sleep and make decisions at the same time. That was rather stupid of him.

Italy was the last person off the bus. Bulgaria suggested that Italy be one of the first, with respect to the rule "Ladies First."

That earned him a punch in the face and a bloody nose from Germany. **"ITALY IS NOT A LADY!"**

"O... kay... So, let's find some place to sleep." said America, when in actuality, he was starving, and really only concerned about getting to the nearest McDonald's. "Any burgers- I mean, ideas?"

"We will work together and pull the bus out of the river." said Denmark. "And that will be where we sleep."

"Are you sure, Denmark?"

"Yes, I am sure. All of you, to the bus! Grab it and pull as hard as you can!" all 29 of the present nations, including Italy and Belgium, got a good handhold on the sinking bus, and with great effort, pulled it out of the river. Germany, Russia, and Sweden ran around to the front of the bus and pushed as hard as they could. And I'm pretty sure a few went out of their way to step on poor little Italy's feet, as payback for causing everyone such terrible trouble.

France was, of course, so tired. "Onhonhon~ now that's done, I will sleep now, goodnight~" he yawned, and crawled into the bus, flopping into one of the seats. He fell asleep instantly.

Everyone sighed.

_Classic France. What a freeloader, almost Italian..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>******Hetalia******Hetalia******Hetalia******<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<strong>

* * *

><p>"Germany... Germany..."<p>

"Mmm... what?"

"I... can't sleep." Italy's nervous whispers woke him up. Germany sat up and groaned quietly.

"Yes, of course you can sleep here, Italy. I'll even let you sleep in my lap." He scooted towards the window. "Go ahead and lay down so I can sleep."

"Ve~ thanks, Germany..." Italy laid on the seat, resting his head on Germany's lap. Neither man spoke for what seemed like forever.

"Germany?"

"Yes?"

"My feet hurt..."

"Why?"

"A few countries stepped on them, because it's my fault we're stuck sleeping on a bus in the middle of nowhere. I can't blame them, though-"

"Who!? Who the hell stepped on your feet!? Italy, tell me!"

"Sh, Germany, everyone else is sleeping-"

"Who gives a damn if they're sleeping! Italy, I am prepared to wake up everyone on this bus if you don't tell me! Who stepped on your feet?"

Italy started shaking. "O-Ok... Well, there was Prussia, Bulgaria, Britain, Turkey..." he counted off on his fingers as Germany got angrier and angrier.

_Idiots... how dare they!? _He stood upright and walked towards the front of the bus. With overwhelming force, he slammed his strong fist on the horn.

_**HONNNNNNNKKKKKK!**_

_**"Wecken Sie die Hölle !"**_

* * *

><p><em>Continued next chapter.<em>

**_Wecken Sie die Hölle-_**_ German; _"Wake the hell up!"

_**Freund-** German; _"Friend"


End file.
